Rosa
http://i.imgur.com/t6J2uWE.png picture of rosa. " Different is just another word for saying runt!". Avery "Rosa" is one of the characters on Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 she is the runt of the litter and one of Chloe and Papi's pups. Appearance Avery "'''Rosa" Vanessible '''is a long haired small brown colored Chihuahua with a white spot on her head. She wears a purple collar. PERSONALITY Rosa at first is a hyper little pup who wants to play but as she matures in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3. She is a sweet kind hearted pup who sometimes has trouble standing up for herself But can be a true life saver at the times and never tells a lie. For her being the smallest of the litter she fallows around the bigger pups on there adventures. IN THE MOVIES Rosa first appears in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 as a puppy only a few months old is hyper and ready to play. She is seen beside her sister Ali a lot at times and first appears sliding down the mud slide with the rest of her siblings. "Watch and see how its done every one!" Rosa howled sweetly sliding down the slide. She is then seen complaining with the others when she is scolded by her mother and now they half to take another bath. she is then complemented by her father along with the rest of the girl pups on how beautiful they look. She soon arrives at the park with her other siblings wearing a purple dress. She is taught how too dig with her sisters and brother and accidently flings dirt on a fancy mean poodle. Laughing along with her fellow littermates as papi shows the giant cutup who's boss. she is also seen tearing up there bedroom thanks too Papi's Chihuahua warrior story. The next night she helps encourage her brother destroy the imaginary snake which she also staes she thinks snakes are scary. Almost hurting himself by falling out the window, she laughs with the others as her brother gets in trouble. she is nest cheering for her mother and father and the rest of her family to win the fashon show and is bummed out and complains when they loose. then she is seen fallowing her brother too try and find delgato's sons and ends up being captured in a bag along with her sister Ali. They are soon rescued by her parents and relived that they didn't get a huge punishment yet a praise and are happy they get too keep the house. In Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! She is now seen older and more mature. She is first seen being the last to wake up and trying too find her toy squirrel as her father hands it to her she thanks him licks his cheek and then walks outside with the others. she is now next too her sister Ali as they learn about pee mail and giggles as ali points out things that there uncle pedro does. they are next seen checking into a hotel with the others but instead of running around crazily she lays down in the corner . Her father then comes too talk too her she doesn't speak too him until he starts too talk about how everyone's different and she says the word different is another word for runt and that is the last thing you ever want to be in the litter. Papi then feeling upset for his daughter talks too her about a kinsenyeta she then asks if she will ever be a kinse and papi replies yes. Then her and her siblings go out for there first day of school she tries too make new friends as this dog makes fun of her height and that she was wearing floaties she then walks away feeling bad about herself as Ali comes over too comfort her. She is also seen not being able too swim without her floaties. When Papi sees her out of school with a cone he questions her as she only says simple answers as all her siblings where trying to answer at the same time. the next day she makes a goat painting for her dad when he walks into school embarrassing her by saying her goat picture out loud. Rosa is also then seen with Lala later on painting pictures onto her floaties as lala adds a little sparkle at the top for the finishing touch. she is next seen seeing charlotte drowning and tenses up but soon finding that she had too do something but she didn't have her floaties so she threw a water tube in the water missing charlotte completely and figured out what she had to do. She jumped in saving Charlotte as her owner comes his hugging her dog blames it on papi and the others. Papi then furious yells at Rosa when Rosa was trying to tell the truth she runs away madly saying she will always be the runt and that she will never be a kinse Soon after her father finds out she saved Charlotte he starts too plan her kinsenyeta as him and his family and friends set it up he shows her the dress they got her she was amazed and happy as she and her litter mates got ready. as they walked the carpet her brother complaining was shushed by the others as they happily walked down and her other littermates took there seats she went up on stage with her father as he was talking about her he started to cry. Then chloe but her tiara on. Rosa was so exited But then all the dogs who made fun of her and from her doggy school came up to her wearing floaties she asked why they were wearing them and Ali smiled and said she told them about how she saved charlotte. Ever more happy then ever before she thanks her dad as she licks his cheek. REALTIONSHIPS Papi Rosa is rather close too her father and they have a stronger bond then the other pups. She is his little girl as she looks up too him. She also is seen with him a lot as he worries for her greatly and she talks with him sometimes as he concerns for her. She can also get slightly annoyed with him as he is normally all over her and wants too protect her in any way possible. But as we all know they have a strong unbreakable bond as Papi never wants too let go of his beloved pups. He also states he is extremely proud of rosa and he seems too love her very much like when she is about to walk away he says " forgetting something" she then walks over too him and licks him on the cheek. Chloe Rosa and Chloe have a mother daughterly bond. Chloe treats Rosa likes she treats the rest of her pups she knows what she likes and sets up Rosa's party along with the others. As Chloe does show concern for her daughter and is extremely proud of her when she found out she saves charlotte. Allie Allie and Rosa seem to have a very close bond. She seems too be Rosa's closest sister as they are normally together and sleep next to each other. Allie is also very protective of her sister and gets angry with the dog who made fun of her but instead of insulting him she goes over too Rosa and tries too comfort her beloved sister. She is also extremely nice to her as when she saves Charlotte she tells the bullies and the pups at her school about it and they come to her quinceanera dressed up in floaties. As we can tell they do have a pretty close bond and sisterly relationship. Tess Tess and Rosa have a Decant relationship. They never fight and don't normally hang out much but have a similar taste in fashion. Tess also gets angry when a dog Humiliates Rosa as Tess insults him. Tess does care for Rosa quite much and so does Rosa. Papi Jr. Rosa and Papi Jr.have a brotherly sisterly relationship. Papi Jr. does seem too care about Rosa quite much as for sticking up for her when a dog humiliates her and laughs when Pep hurts him by pulling back the dogs swim shorts. Rosa likes that he would even dress up for her quinceanera as Papi Jr. does still complain Rosa is still happy that he put on the suit. Pep They both seem too have a good relationship. Pep and Rosa are seen together at least 2 or 3 times and talk sometimes to. Pep also seems too stand up for her sister and pulls back the bullies spandex shorts and lets the go. Proud of herself for hurting her victim she walks away. both seem to have a good bond but not much is known about them Category:La la Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters